Fiore's Final Effort
by Yungdinero
Summary: Can one mage save his family, or will he sucummb to his thirst for power?
1. Cobra's Daring Escape

The Passion of One

Bare feet made loud "click clack noises", as man raced toward the light with the echoing noise of guards chasing after this highly valued target. He could not escape. It was that simple for those guards, or they would face the wrath of the Wizard Saint. "They can't catch me now; I have to hear her… at least one more time..!" Said the man who had entered the light, crashing through the first floor window, He had looked out into the council garden... and it was practically a war zone, with bodies of what looked like Fairy Tail no names scattered across the roses. "Somebody took the trash out for me… nice before I could…" This man hand hit the ground with a roll sneaking away with the commotion, into the forest near the council building. "Cubellios… I'm coming…" said The 2nd Gen Dragon Slayer Cobra had appeared into from the shadows, eating some toadstools, his power slowly coursing through his veins, as he sneers, his hearing picking somebody up. "I hear you…. Show yourself." A gray haired youth had slowly walked from behind the tree, a sword strapped against his back. Cobra could tell almost instantly who that was; the youth's shirt was undone so you could see his guild mark, White Eclipse. "Cobra… Give it up so I can make this nice and quick." Said Cygnus Gwydion, White Eclipse's Demi-God.

.

.

.

.

.

In a secluded area, there were two people a male and a female, the male was outfitted in black tee, covered with a crisp white jacket with tight black slacks and tightly laced boots, aiming down the scope of a high caliber sniper, while the female was wearing a simple white dress, with a black sash across the chest.

"Reve! What's taking so long?! Cygnus already is about to get him." The angered voice came from Taya, White Eclipse's S-Class Mage. "You know you can't rush perfection, 'mom'." The arrogant voice came from Reve, The other S-class of White Eclipse. Reve held his breath, his body going rigid making the final adjustments to his rifle before locking on to the shoulder of Cobra, squeezing the trigger a loud 'boom' resonating as the bullet raced forward."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"If you think I'm that easy to take out, you have another thing coming." Cobra said, smirking confidently he had already recognized the bullet had been fired and he was ready to avoid the round. "You're finished!" Cygnus had leapt forward, his hand on his sword ready to aim a high slash at the head of Cobra, until he heard the bullet, however it was too late for Cygnus to stop or dodge. A thud and a scream were heard, a body hitting the floor, already cold.

Chap 1 end. Chap 2 below.


	2. Demi-God vs Deputy Commander

Fiore's Final Effort, Episode Two: Demi-God vs. Deputy Commander

"Darn it Reve!" said Cygnus with a groan, as his body jerked upright from the snowy ground they were laying on. He was upset. That was the third illusion mission he had failed, either by failure or by getting taken out by friendly fire. "Calm down Cyg, it's not like you would have been able to take out Cobra by yourself." The voice had come from a white haired individual, wearing a red scarf with all black attire. A man by the name of Sidney Castle, White Eclipse's ace as the purple smoke of his Illusion spell had slowly blown down the mountain, a smirk on his face. "Tch… Thanks Cyg, you blew your one chance at looking good." Reve had gotten up, walking back toward the guild a grin on his face. He had said that with a joking tone, but he knew that it would aggravate the Gravity Mage. "Remember Cygnus," said Tayakata, tapping her forehead, as she made her way back to the guild. "Research is key!" Cygnus let out a groan, as he started to make his way towards a forest, which was at the foot of the mountain, still peeved about his recent failure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hn…. I wonder if Cygnus can fly with me…." The voice had come from a man standing on the Grimoire Heart Airship; his white cloth which was labeled 'blue' in kanji was furling in the wind behind him, as he spotted the Gravity Mage. He had heard that Cygnus was a Demi-God. He was quite interested in seeing what he could do; he prepared himself to leap off the Airship. "Bluenote, hold on… even though we may be at War with this guild… I don't want you ending it so quickly. Understand?" The man who was lecturing Bluenote was none other than Grimoire heart's leader, Hades. "Heh… I'll try." Blue had already hopped off the airship, his overcoat blowing away in the wind, as he hurtled down towards the Demi-god.

.

.

.

"I wonder if the sub shop is open," Said Cygnus, until he let out a sigh of exasperation, throwing his hands up as well, "Damn it! If only Reve hadn't gotten in my way… I would have gotten Cobra… "Cygnus trailed off, sensing a great magic approach his location at an alarming rate. "Heh…just in time, I needed something to take my frustrations out on. Once I'm done with you, I'll get my meatball sub." Cygnus stopped, discarding his red trench coat to the ground next to him, as he saw Bluenote Stinger land on the ground, using his fist to break his fall. "Can you fly with me Gwydion?" Blue looked up, his black and purple aura, running fervently around his body, excited to even meet another gravity mage.

"Alright, I'll play with ya, whoever you might be." With that Cygnus kicked off on his back foot, throwing a quick barrage of punches and kicks, using his gravity magic to slowly enhance the weight of his fists and feet, so they would be heavier at the point of impact, his cheeks beginning to swell from the magic that was building in it.

"Your magic power… I can't sense it." Bluenote was a little taken back, as he blocked the attacks with little effort, still trying to understand how somebody with virtually no sensible magic power was able to even keep up with him. At any rate he wasn't worried yet, just readying himself to unleash a Gravity push.

"Gravity God's Bellow!" Cygnus opened his mouth, firing off a dense wave of Gravity straight into the gut of Bluenote, sending the Mage back, almost half of what Gildart's was able to accomplish by himself, as Cygnus wiped his mouth an obvious smirk shown on his face. "If that's all the infamous Bluenote Stinger has to offer me, this will be an easy." Cygnus was about to take another step forward, until he was sent into the ground by Bluenote's fall spell, the gravity was magnified to an extreme amount, even for Cygnus who trained in intense gravity.

"You can't even fly? Shame for a demigod…" Blue let out a snicker, as he leapt into air, aiming to crush the skull of the Mage, creating a massive dust cloud engulfing the two. "Master Hades will be disheartened by this news…." Thought Blue.

"That's all? You couldn't even hurt me in this state Blue. You better step your game up." As soon as the dust cloud had departed, Cygnus was shown on one knee holding Blue up with a single finger. "You ever thought the reason as to why you can't sense me," Cygnus pushed upwards with his finger, sending Blue flying into the air, "was because my power exceeds yours to a point where you need to see it to even sense it?!" Cygnus now stood his muscular frame showing fully as he thrust a hand into the air. "Stellar Shine." In an instant, a massive golden ray of gravity raced from Cygnus' hand toward the wide open Blue, scoring a direct hit. "I know that isn't all it takes to beat you…"

.

.

.

.

.

A fork had scraped off the last piece of Key Lime pie off of a plate, a Mage in White Eclipse let out a sigh of relief. "Heh… Cygnus is finally showing up…" This had come from one of White Eclipse's more silent mage's Takeru. He was outfitted in all black, from his head to his toes as he began to fade into a nearby shadow, reappearing high up in a tree, watching Cygnus and Bluenote battle. "Show me what that training has done for you Cyg…."


	3. Enter Zeref! Climax! Cygnus vs Bluenote

"Where's Takeru?" Pondered Reve, as he looked at the empty lounge chair, which was Takeru's usual spot if he wasn't training or on a job.

"Maybe he's planting more of his shadow eyes; you know how he loves to know everything Revey." A bluenette had suddenly walked around the corner, chowing down on some cherry pie. She was outfitted in a sharp blue coat, with a black undershirt, along with some black training shorts.

Reve had turned around, already with a requipped pistol in hand pointed at her skull. "Say it one more time. Selene. I dare you. I DOU- "Reve was cut off by a loud BOOM! Before Reve could turn around, all of White Eclipse was gathered at the door, ready for battle commands.

A green haired individual was already preparing his magic; the weather outside of the guild had turned from a peaceful snowfall, to an apocalyptic snowstorm.  
"Fog of war, is ready." Said the green haired mage, his meteorology magic was already giving the edge to White Eclipse, who knew every nook and cranny of the mountain they were on.

A red haired mage was slurping noodles as he waited for instructions as what their next move was. "Jaxoonnn! My noodles will be cold!" This had come from White Eclipse's Kuro Crane, the Fire-Make Mage.

A hand had playfully slapped Kuro's Shoulder, causing the noodles to slosh around and almost spill, Kuro struggling to not let any of those noodles go. "Just wait until we get back, you can make some more when we get back." The voice came from a Blue haired Dragon slayer, outfitted with a white undershirt, along with white shorts. He goes by Waistion.

"Alright!" as Reve's voice boomed, the guild was dead silent. "We will split into teams of 3, Jaxon and Kuro, you'll be with me. Waistion and Selene, go with Taya. " Reve grinned as he saw the black haired S-Class mage move to his side.

"Standard procedure, Stay together, fire off a magic flare if you see anything. Got it? Good Hunting. " As Taya said that, she had started to beckon her team towards the front door, setting off towards Magnolia with long, graceful strides.

"Looks like we've got the forest guys. " said Reve as he started his way down the hill.

.

.

Bluenote was lain out on the floor, in a sprawled heap, feeling the effects of that attack. Cygnus didn't completely outmatch him, he was at the very best, his equal. And He simply couldn't stand it, as he slowly gets up, his aura bursting even more now, as his magic worked passively, the trees in the area bending to the increased gravity. "I can sense your power now. Fly with me! " Blue rushed forward, aiming a fist into Cygnus' gut and it connects, the demigod keeling over, but Blue would allow no recovery time. He had connected with a knee to the skull, followed up by a palm to the face, firing a wave of gravity at Cygnus at point blank, pushing back.

"..." Cygnus was bluffing, and Bluenote knew it now. As he slid back, he looked up at Takeru, who was disappointed in his guild mate's defenses. "Fly? Heh. I'll clip your wings permanently! " Cygnus rushed forward, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to the skull, which Blue blocked easily. Cygnus muttered the word fall, a black magic circle appearing on Blue's back, sending him into the ground, holding him down, while Cygnus leaped into the air, starting to use his second magic, poison. "Gravity God's Venomous Bellow! " Cygnus let out a massive breath attack, eradicating most of the forest, along with his magic power, which had been drained at a much faster rate, due to the gravity he needed to manipulate.

Takeru had already left the scene, leaving a pair of shadow eyes in the area, reappearing in the White Eclipse Lounge Chair with another slice of Key Lime pie.  
"It wasn't great, but it was a good effort. " concluded Takeru, while he dug into his pie.

.

.

In the wild west of Fiore, a pile of dead pioneers laid, their bodies decaying slowly from a form of death magic. A massive black and blue figure landed surprising gently next to the Black Mage. His voice slow, and deliberate, as he leapt up on the black dragon. "Fairy Tail... Natsu Dragneel... White Eclipse. Your era has ended. It is I, Zeref who shall induce the ultimate magic world. " With that the black dragon took off into the  
Sky, flying towards Magnolia.

.

"Alright, let's get serious!" said Cygnus as his body began to bulk up, a black aura began to race around his body as he had entered his Enhanced God Trigger: First state. Cygnus had rushed forward towards his foe and Blue had done the same, the two mages locked up, jockeying with each other, attempting to assert their dominance. After a few short moments, Cygnus ran out of patience and hit Blue's head with a dynamic right hand, sending Blue's head reeling back, until he had rebounded with a left hand of his own, using his gravity magic in a futile attempt to send Cygnus to the ground, Cygnus rallied with his own strikes, his own gravity magic skyrocketing due to his transformation. "I thought the mighty Bluenote was more than this… what a shame." Cygnus kept his strikes going, until a bloodied Blue caught a strike, his purple aura now battling with Cygnus' for dominance, a sadistic smirk on Blue's Face, "We are going to Fly…. me and you." His grip tightened on Cygnus, as he slowly began opening a Black Hole, right on the arm of Cygnus, the demigod's eyes were big black saucers, as he heard and felt the gruesome snapping noise of his arm being broken in too many places for any normal healing mage to count, as he tried to pour his own magic into the Black Hole, to take control over the manmade black hole, his efforts were in vain, as he and Blue were starting to get drawn into the abyss.

.

.

.

It didn't take any special senses to see that massive breath attack, as well as feel the shockwaves that had been emitting from the forest, as he and the rest of his squad were pressed up against trees, slowly being forced on their knees, by the extreme incline in gravity. "Jaxon! Lighten up on the snowstorm a little. We need to be able to see what's happening!" said Reve, as Jaxon made the snowstorm turn into its normal, peaceful snow, as the gang popped their heads out, only to see trees being uprooted and drawn towards a center mass, disappearing. "I-I-Is t-that a black hole?" chimed the worried Kuro, fearing they were trapped within the black hole's Inner Event Horizon, which meant no escaping the black hole. "Kuro…." Said Reve slowly walking towards the heavy gravity center, "I think we are." Before they could let out their screams of terror, they were already being sucked towards the black hole.

.

.

Cygnus had given up, and let his body slowly fold into the black hole watching the same thing happen to Bluenote. In the corner of his eye, he saw three faces that all were those of his White EcliAs soon as he noticed this, his heart sunk. He had been the reason that this had all happened. "Another Failure." He thought, as his body disappeared into the worm hole.

.

.

.

.

"You feel that guys?" asked Taya.

"Feel what." Said Selene, oddly staring at Taya.

"I don't feel a darn thing Taya." Was the reply from Waistion, as he looked onward, eyeing a fast food shop.

"Never mind then…" Taya trailed off, knowing something was about to happen to their gunslinger, no HER gunslinger. It wasn't anything good either. She felt her heart flutter, as she gazed up into the sky, muttering to herself. "Reve… Come back in one piece for me."

As the White Eclipse Crew was slowly being dragged towards the black hole, Reve used a burst of strength, and dashed forward, command the other two members of his squad to link hands with him, before he requipped a grapple hook, and fired it a long distance, latching it onto some structure outside of the Inner Event horizon, slowly beginning to pull the group out. "Come on! PULL! Jaxon! Give it 300 percent!" Roared Reve, using all of his might. "Yes Sir!" was the unison response of the group as they pushed themselves to the max.

.

.

.

.

After around thirty minutes, the Black Hole spat out Cygnus and Bluenote, the both of them near death, in an almost incoherent state in a misty cave, surrounded by fog as two figures walked in, seeing these intruders. "Cygnus… I expected you to at least have the clear upper hand." The voice came from a male, in a white robe, with silver robe. "Well Zeref… I'll get on my way to handle Fairy Tail." Said the man, as he began to glow a bright gold, his magic about to whisk him into the center of Fairy Tail. "I'll be done with White Eclipse faster... Ken." Said the Black Mage, disappearing into the darkness.

.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for being gone for so long. Some stuff came up. I'll try to put out chapters weekly, but no promises! Thanks for staying with the story, means the world.- Yung.

It was a slow day at Fairy Tail, Gajeel was in the main area eating an iron pole with a smirk of content while Natsu and Lucy were chilling under a tree enjoying the peace they had. Laxus was at the bar with the already tipsy Cana, drowning all of their stupidity with his headphones. When all of a sudden, a golden ray seemlingly shot out of the heavens, a boot crushing Gajeel's snack. The Iron Dragon slayer was the first to speak up. "Oi! What's your problem?! They make doors for a reason."

The boot had belonged to Ken Gwydion, Ken glaring down at Gajeel with a look of distaste. "Don't you have any respect for those who are superior to you?" Ken flicked his eyes toward the wall, The Iron Dragon Slayer was lifted into the air, and shot toward the wall, going through it and disappearing from the scene, flying towards Natsu and Lucy "Tch… I see how Cygnus had such an easy time with this garbage guild." Fairy Tail had already gone into attack mode, Mirajane in her Satan Soul, Laxus already in his Dragon Force, lightning was crackling all over the place. Cana had snapped out of her stupor and had a deck of cards ready.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zeref had started to climb the snowy hills towards White Eclipse, surprised it wasn't as loud as it was the last time. He grinned knowing that meant less people, and more time to enjoy himself. He glared on as he knocked politely at the door, a black sphere in his hand as he stared on clearly ready to strike.

.

.

"DOOR!" Was the voice of a brown haired White Eclipse mage, chowing down on some off brand chips, the salt and crumbs spilling on his red shirt and blue jeans. He was having a mighty good time, as a blonde walked past him, drinking bleach straight from the bottle, wiping her mouth with a content smile. "I got it Luke. Go start a pie while I handle thi-" She was cut off, the black sphere slamming into her chest, flattening her out almost instantaneously, making her skid across the wooden floors of the guild the death magic eating through her jacket, as she laid on the floor almost unconscious. "HEATHER!" Luke had hopped over the couch, now eye to eye with the Black Mage himself, he realized that there was no hope for him in a one on one, but luckily the guild wasn't completely empty. Takeru had emerged from the lounge area, already in his own Dragon force, Black scales covering his body, standing side by side with Luke. Another blonde had shown up, in a Black dress, wind spiraling around her. "Zeref huh?" Takeru said with a blank expression, as he looked a window, seeing a figure approach the window with bandages covering his eyes. He knew what that meant, and what was about to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

In White Eclipse, the tension was almost solid, as the Luke, Heather and Takeru were eye to eye with the black mage himself, Zeref. It wasn't looking well in Fairy Tail as they were assaulted by Ken Gwydion. Let's look in right now!

"Let's go Amigo!" Luke opened his mouth as a vortex of ice and lightning swirled around his mouth, "Roar…." His stomach began to puff up, as his magic was pent up, and ready to surge forward. "Of the Lightning Ice Dragon!" The vortex left his mouth like a laser, smashing into Zeref's hand doing nothing to him. However, Selene and Takeru had not wasted time, rushing forward throwing a series of punches and kicks their teamwork, seamless.

"It's in vain…." Zeref said as he was blocking them both with each of his hands as a black magic circle appeared next to Takeru and Selene, a demon made of pure fire appearing, firing a wave of fire into his foes, sending them skidding across the floor. Luke and Heather had made a wall of Fire and Poison to absorb the attack, as they took almost no damage.

"Wind Blade!" The Blonde in Black rushed forward, both her hands surrounded by sharp winds, as she assaulted Zeref in a barrage of expert swordplay, only able to clip off part of Zeref's hair as he slammed his fist straight into her jaw, KOing her as well as sending her flying through the window, sending a barrage of death waves towards her.

"AIRA!" The collected shouts of the present members as they watched helplessly, the waves racing deathly close to the wind mage, until the black waves had dispersed, leaving her knocked out, but safe nevertheless. "Arc…" Takeru had muttered, knowing he was the only mage that could have done that.

.

.

.

Ken had looked around at the now offensive Fairy Tail, as he fired a barrage of gravity waves at Laxus, snuffing out any chance of attack he had at the moment. Mirajane had rushed forward, aiming a sharp roundhouse at Ken's head, while Cana had thrown about ten cards at Ken, planning to force an explosion. The attack went horribly wrong, as Ken caught Mira's foot, and flung her in the direction of the cards, so once they went off she took the attack head on. "Come on Garbage Guild! You can do better!" He smirked, until Laxus had surged forward as a bolt of Lightning slamming straight into the gut of Ken, lifting him through Fairy Tail's roof and into the afternoon sky, once they had reached a decent height, Laxus had reverted back to his normal form, his fist surrounded by Lightning. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art… Roaring Thunder." The fist had slammed into Ken, a massive yellow shine over coming Ken as he disappeared momentarily.

"Garbage Guild that…" Laxus had grinned, staring at the dust cloud he had forced in such a high elevation. His jaw literally dropped when he saw that Ken was holding it, not even damaged. "A false dragon can't even think of hurting a god…." Ken grinned as his fist rocketed into Laxus' mouth, but something was different. His fist was coated in… diamonds! He withdrew his fist watching Laxus fall, his jaw was most likely shattered. "Gravity God's…" Ken's cheeks had puffed up, a fusion of a black and green magic circle appearing in front of him.

.

.

.

.

"G-Gajeel!" Gajeel had slammed straight into Natsu's gut knocking him flat on the ground. "What was that for—" Salamander had stopped, as he looked on, seeing the massive yellow explosion go off in the sky, he looked up at Lucy, who was in shock that half the Fairy Tail building was already gone, as she took off running, Natsu and Gajeel in hot pursuit.

.

.

."Diamond Bellow Barrage!" The breath attack had hit the magic circle, splitting into multiple attacks, peppering the Fairy Tail building, sending it crashing down on Cana and whoever else was unlucky enough to be inside. His eye had caught a flash of lightning settling next to the carnage, but he didn't mind it as he began his decent down from the sky, content with what he had done.

.

.

.

Arc had now locked eyes with Zeref, not showing any signs of fear at all, but it was doubted that he had any emotions in the first place. This was a tense match up, as Arc and Zeref had tied before, and both had gotten stronger over this period of time. 'Empty eye…." The bandages in front of Arc's eyes had disappeared, as a yellow pupil, surrounded with black had nullified everyone's magic except his and Zeref's. There was a struggle for a moment, but the demon of fire had exploded due to the fact Arc was suppressing all magic spreading intense hellfire all over the guild.

"Next time, Demon Slayer." Zeref had started to back away, never losing eye contact with Arc knowing his mission was accomplished. He grinned one final time, walking out the door as the guild had collapsed as soon as he left, hopping on another demon this one with wings as he flew off, gone in an instant.

.

.

.

.

Ken landed on the ground, smirking at Natsu and Gajeel who came rushing in. "You're too late… Dragneel." Ken looks over at Natsu, smiling. "My son beat you didn't he? He also one shot that Fullbuster clown as well right?" Ken saw the growing rage in Natsu as he had rushed forward, Lightning and Flames dancing around his body. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!" The attack had slammed into "Ken" A loud crack heard as Natsu noticed that he had punched a clone made of pure diamond. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Natsu rolled around, clenching his fist in pain.

"He must be Cygnus' dad… Gihehehehe… I'll enjoy turning his face into diamond fillings." Gajeel grinned as he watched Natsu roll around.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Reve groaned as he rubbed his back, trudging up the hill, firing clip after clip of Flare gun rounds, slowly trudging up the hill. "Looks like we'll need a new gravity god…." He said to the sky, watching Kuro and Jaxon gather themselves, as he looked onward, taking off at a jog, feeling like he needed to get to the guild, fast.

.

.

.

"He's fine!" Taya grabbed her team with two shadow vectors as they rushed towards the guild, her face filled with pure relief that her gunslinger was coming home in one piece.

.

.

.

Back at the cave, Ken and Zeref arrive at the same time, frowning that they couldn't beat the other in the race. "Well… this is a shame. Cygnus hasn't woken up yet…" Ken picked up Cygnus and walked him to the edge, grinning. "He better wake up fast." He dumped his own son off the edge, watching his crumbled body roll down the stony hill, he heard Zeref call him back inside. He tossed a bottle of poison after him, walking inside

"Bluenote is gone…" Zeref looked at where he used to be, wondering what could have gotten him awake, as he looked at Ken. "What's the plan now?" He sat on his makeshift bed, letting out a sigh of content at their work.

"Grand Magic Games are coming up soon. We'll strike then, until then let's chill for a while." Ken had collapsed on his own bed, grinning at his own work.


End file.
